This disclosure relates generally to shrink-wrap for a battery cell.
Electric vehicles are driven, at least part of the time, using a battery-powered electric machine. Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and electric vehicles (EV).
A powertrain of an electric vehicle is typically equipped with a battery pack having battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machine. The battery cells may be charged prior to use. The battery cells may be recharged during a drive by regeneration braking or an internal combustion engine.
Electrically isolating portions of the battery cells from other areas of the vehicle may be required. Electrically isolating the battery cells while providing adequate cooling to the battery cells can be difficult.